gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
List of crossover characters
The following is a list of crossover characters, individuals who have interacted with the world, characters, etc. of the Gravity Falls franchise but originate from other series.' ''Phineas and Ferb Perry the Platypus Perry the Platypus}} on the Phineas and Ferb wiki Perry the Platypus, codenamed Agent P, is Phineas Flynn's and Ferb Fletcher's pet platypus, who leads a double life as a secret agent for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym (O.W.C.A.). He appeared in Villains Unite!. Major Monogram Francis Monogram}} on the Phineas and Ferb wiki Major Francis Monogram is a commanding officer for O.W.C.A. (The Organization Without a Cool Acronym) and Agent P's superior, who often transmits messages via high tech communication devices. He appeared in Villains Unite!. Dr. Doofenshmirtz Heinz Doofenshmirtz}} on the Phineas and Ferb wiki Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, commonly referred to as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz, or simply Doof, is an evil scientist and the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He constantly tries to take over the Tri-State Area with various "inators," though he is always stopped by his archrival, Perry the Platypus/Agent P. He appeared in Villains Unite!. Norm Norm}} on the Phineas and Ferb wiki The Doofenshmirtz Normbot-inator, typically shortened to Norm, is an enormous humanoid robot built by Dr. Doofenshmirtz to aid in his fight against Agent P. He appeared in Villains Unite!. ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' Randy Cunningham Randy Cunningham}} on the Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja wiki Randy Cunningham is the titular protagonist of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, a freshman at Norrisville High chosen to be the school's guardian, the Norrisville Ninja. He frequently crosses paths with The Sorcerer and his ally, "gazillionaire" Hannibal McFist. He appeared in Villains Unite!. Hannibal McFist McFist}} on the Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja wiki Hannibal McFist, typically called McFist, is an uber-wealthy businessman in Norrisville and the C.E.O. of McFist Industries. While the general public sees him as benevolent, he has made a secret pact with an evil sorcerer to defeat the Norrisville Ninja, in exchange for great power, and serves as the series' secondary antagonist. He appeared in Villains Unite!. Psycho-Bot Psycho-Bot}} on the Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja wiki Psycho-Bot is a large, scorpion-like robot invented by Willem Viceroy to aid McFist's pursuit of the Norrisville Ninja. It appeared in Villains Unite!. ''Wander Over Yonder'' Wander Wander}} on the Wander Over Yonder wiki Wander, the eponymous protagonist of Wander Over Yonder, is a small, orange humanoid who travels the galaxy with his steed Sylvia. Oblivious and optimistic, he helps all those in need, believing his sole purpose to be to further the happiness of others. He appeared in Villains Unite!. Sylvia Sylvia}} on the Wander Over Yonder wiki Sylvia is the deuteragonist of Wander Over Yonder, Wander's bullish blue steed, close friend, and traveling companion. She is extremely brash and never backs down from a fight, and she loves challenges. She appeared in Villains Unite!. Lord Hater Lord Hater}} on the Wander Over Yonder wiki Lord Hater is a cruel, power-hungry dictator who seeks to control the universe. The series' main antagonist, his efforts are frequently foiled by his bumbling nemesis Wander. He appeared in Villains Unite!. Watchdogs Watchdogs}} on the Wander Over Yonder wiki Watchdogs are the foot-soldiers of the Hater Army, and are small creatures with eyeballs for heads, loyal to Lord Hater and his intentions. They appeared in Villains Unite!. Category:Lists Category:Minor characters